


Teach Me Daddy?

by habitsweetcrtre



Series: Larry One Shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bottom Harry Styles, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Painplay, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habitsweetcrtre/pseuds/habitsweetcrtre
Summary: harry and louis just started dating and have hooked up a couple of times but louis wants to introduce somethings he thinks harry will enjoy.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Larry One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055864
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Teach Me Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is my first time writing a one-shot, it's in the third person bc i don't like writing in the first person, i hope it's good... alright enjoy you horny fuckers

harry and louis spent their night at the bar with their friends, harry was wearing a small pink skirt that made his legs look like they went on for days and a black crop top which showed his butterfly tattoo and his toned stomach, all louis could think about was taking him home and fucking him until he was begging to cum.... it was a long four hours. harry wasn't in a much better state with louis wearing a tank top that showed off his muscular arms and his veins looked even more prominent with black skinny jeans that made his legs look absolutely delicious. as soon as they get back to louis apartment louis has harry pinned to the wall and starts sucking on his neck making harry throw his head back in a silent moan.

"shiiiittt" harry moans as louis pulls on his hair, "fuck, you like that baby? like it when i pull your hair like this?" louis says as he stops sucking bruises along harry's neck and pulls harry's hair harder before going back to sucking purple marks along his neck again. all harry can do is choke on a whimper in reply and move his hands towards louis' shirt to pull it off, "ah ah did i say you could undress me harry?" "n-no lou you didn't" next thing harry feels is a sharp smack against his ass, "you know that's not what you call me right now love now why don't you try again and get it right this time." louis smacks harry's ass again hard enough that you can hear the smack echoing through the apartment. "dad-daddy no you didn't give me permission" harry all but moans, louis doesn't reply but reaches to undo harry's skirt that has been teasing him all night at the bar, he swiftly undoes the buttons and pulls it down leaving harry in just his black lace thong contrasting harry's milky skin and tattoos oh and not to forget louis handprint on his ass because louis sure hasn't. 

louis starts backing harry into his bedroom until harry falls down onto his bed, harry looks up at him with his eyes blown so wide you can barely see any green left in his eyes and louis just has to check one last time "harry baby are you sure you want this? you need to tell me if you don't like something alright?" harry's eyes somehow dilate more of that was even possible "yes daddy i trust you" louis gives a stiff nod and pulls harry to his knees then undoes his pants and pulls his dick out and starts tapping against harry's mouth. he looks down to see harry's dick straining in hit tight little thong "aww look at your little prick straining in you panties and i haven't even touched you yet such a pity." harry whimpers silently begging for louis to touch him. "oh no babygirl you're gonna let me use that mouth first and if you do a good job i might give you a reward, open up princess" harry open his mouth wide and louis slowly pushes into his wet warm mouth. he gathers up harry's hair and gives it a sharp pull making harry moan around him before and brings his hips back before snapping them forward effectively hitting the back of harry's throat. "fuck baby i've missed that mouth of yours, you always take me so well" louis groans as harry gags around him while harry preens as the praise. he thrusts in and out of harry hot mouth at a fast pace making harry choke with each one.

he roughly pushes harry back so he falls unto the bed "hands and knees" harry still a little dazed doesn't move, louis smacks him across the face "don't make daddy tell you again hands and knees now" he snaps before walking away as harry scrambles to comply then waiting patiently for louis to come back, 'where did he go anyway' harry thinks to himself. a couple of minutes later louis walks back into the room "okay haz i'm gonna put this blindfold on you and handcuff you to the bed, alright?" "ughhh yes um yea yes please daddy please pleas-" "shhhh shhh okay baby okay baby" he grabs the blindfold and wraps it around harrys eyes so he can no longer see, he then takes one of his hands and cuffs it to the headboard before doing the same to the other, unexpectedly he grabs harry's ankle and ties it to the bedpost and then grabs his other ankle and tieing it to the other bedpost. "da-daddy what're you doing?' "i just wanna try something love do you trust me?" "o-of course"

louis climbs up the bed behind harry grabs two handfuls of his ass before releasing them and smacking them till the soft skin there turns pink, harry whines high in his throat. louis murmurs a "keep still for daddy" before he's pulling the string of the thong to the side and blowing his hot breath across harry's pink puckered hole. louis gives harry's hole a slow lick making sure to keep his tongue flat before pulling away slightly which causes harry to move his hips back slightly, louis pinches his butt "what did i say about staying still be a good boy for me or i won't let you cum." harry's back immediately straighten and his hips to cease their movements. louis slowly licks around harry's hole before pushing his tongue through slightly as harry wines for more. he starts thrusting his tongue in and out of harry's tight little hole he can't help but moan at the taste and how harry feels around his tongue. he uncaps the lube and brings his fingers towards his hole before pressing in one finger beside his tongue "please daddy more, mor-ahhh" harry moans as louis starts moving his tongue and finger in and out of harry at a faster pace. once he thinks harry's adjusted to that he pushes in another finger which causes harry to let out a high-pitched whine, louis is very aware of how hard his dick is and how it's curling up against his own stomach letting out little bits of precum.

he adds a third finger and curls them and he- "FUCK DADDY RIGHT THERE PLEASE AGAIN I'LL BE SO GOOD PLEASE" louis smirks into harry's ass but doesn't stop his movements massaging the bundle of nerves inside his boyfriend driving harry crazy all he's making are little "uh uh uh's" and whimpering out "daddy' "please" "fuck" louis doesn't like all the cursing tho and smacks harry's ass so its a nice shade of pink and harry's breath hitches "stop swearing or i'll gag you and that would really be a shame because you make such pretty little noises" he then reaches around and pulls harry's dick out of his panties tugging him off in time with the thrusts of his fingers at this point harry has his mouth open in a constant silent moan and he's just about to cum when everything stops, louis takes his hand off his dick and takes his fingers out of his ass and harry is distraught at the empty feeling. "you know better than to come without permission don't you harry?" "yes i do m'sorry daddy" "you should be sorry but that's okay i'll make good use of that pretty little hole it's begging to be filled again isn't it?"

louis quickly sheds himself of his clothing grabs the lube and covers his cock in it and tugging himself off to relieve some of the tension. he stops to admire how beautiful harry looks spread all out for him with his ass is bright pink and spread in the air he is completely at louis' mercy and he is living for it. he moves to behind harry again and traces his dick around harry's rim "daddy can't wait to be inside your tight, hot, pink hole baby and it's all mine, you're all mine and that includes your tiny dick that i can fit in my one hand but it makes you cum so easily." harry is an absolute blubbering mess of moans and whimpers louis doesn't think either of them have been this turned on before. he lines the head of his dick and slowly pushes in feeling harry stretch around him until he is balls deep inside his boy. he starts circling his body in figure eights letting harry get used to being full and pushing the head of his cock right against that bundle of nerves deep inside him. when harry starts pushing his hips back he takes that as the okay as he brings his hips back before shoving them forward in a quick motion "fuck princess you always feel so good around me, it's like you were made it take my dick in your ass" harry doesn't get a chance to reply as louis picks up his pace grabbing on to his hips hard enough that harry's words die in his throat all he can manage to get out are uh uh uh's.

"daddy harder please please please" louis reaches around harry's torso and pinches his nipples before fucking harry harder than he was before driving harry absolutely insane. louis can tell that harry is getting close because he keeps clenching so tight around louis that he feels like harry is still trying to get his dick deeper inside him if and louis would if he could go and deeper. "daddy daddy please let me cum i'm so close please" "wait you can hold it just a little longer" harry has tears streaming down his face soaking the blindfold his face is beat red and his mouth is just hanging open, his entire body is covered in a thin layer of sweat that louis can't help but lick and suck on the back of his neck, he can feel his own orgasm approaching he nips harry's neck one last time before letting out his last demand "cum for me princess" and harry does he cums so hard his entire body shakes and clenches hard on louis' dick that is still pounding into him he screams out "DADDY" louis' hips are moving on their own accord he thrusts become more and more sloppy until he finnaly releases spilling his white hot cum into his spent boyfriend.

louis slowly pulls out so he doesn't hurt harry, he unties his ankles, undoes the handcuffs and lastly takes off the blindfold before pulling harry into his lap "you did so well for me love, come back to me i wanna see your beautiful eyes, i'm so proud of you" harry slowly opens his eyes and witha lazy smile asks "i did good" "yeas baby you did amazing the best boy for me princess, now why don't we go have a bath and wash all of this off?" harry looks up and pouts a little "carry me?" "of course babe whatever you want"


End file.
